


False God

by wonderwomans



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, inspired by Disney's Hercules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwomans/pseuds/wonderwomans
Summary: When Inej mysteriously dies, Kaz must journey to the greek underworld to get her back. But will he be able to overcome his fears? Will they be able to find their way to each other? And even if Kaz manages to save Inej, what if their love is only a false god? Angst ensues.Inspired by Taylor Swift's False God as well as Disney's Hercules. Written for the Grishaverse Big Bang on tumblr.
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Kudos: 7
Collections: Grishaverse Big Bang 2019





	False God

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. It's been a bit of a daunting project (10k is more than anything I've ever written) but I'm beyond excited to have been working with a group of talented artists and betas/proofreaders. I'm proud to have this as my first published work on AO3! Chapters will be posted day by day.

On an overcast evening, three ragged-looking old women murmured amongst themselves. The Moirai, conventionally known as the Fates, were convening to make bets on the lives of one sure-footed girl. Fingers moving nimbly and swiftly, despite their ageing bodies, they worked together in harmony. Well, most of the time. But not that very day.

"She has cheated death far too many times," one grumbled. "Atropos, which way shall she die?"

"But Clotho, surely her time is not up yet?" another inserted. "I see her thread longer, and her destiny far more complex."

"It's not up to you, Lachesis," the third retorted sharply. "I have cut the thread as I have seen fit. It is decided."

Clotho and Lachesis chattered softly in anticipation. Atropos, the Fate who held the shears, announced, "She shall be defeated as she has triumphed. What she loves the most and what loves her the most shall be the death of her." The two other Fates hummed in agreement, and they were harmonious once more.

Little did they know that there would be a force great enough to overturn their ruling...

*

Hours later.

Inej’s heart was full, her blood humming in her veins. In ways she could not have expected, she found her calling, and she could hardly wait to feel the ocean winds blow through her hair. Yet she found herself hesitant to leave Ketterdam, a saints-forsaken city where she met her equals – friends worth doing the entire heist over for, her shadow that she finally defeated, and… him.

 _I will have you without armor._ She remembered how hard her heart had been beating, their skin barely touching, electricity flowing. _Or I will not have you at all._ His armor was still there, she knew, but she imagined him slowly chipping it away. For her. _Chink, chink._

He, Kaz Brekker. Dirtyhands. Someone she felt she knew better than anyone else, even herself. But sometimes she found herself mulling over thoughts that could not be unthought, words that could not be unsaid, fears that could not dissipate. She wanted to be more than just his faithful Wraith. And now she truly was. She, a free girl, no longer afraid of slavers or monsters like Tante Heleen. He had given her that; the confidence to roam freely.

On that early morning, she couldn’t help it – she ran, soundlessly, towards her ship, her future home. One last week in Ketterdam to settle all her the affairs and say her goodbyes, she told herself. Then it would be freedom, and joy, and the joy of bringing freedom and hunting down the predators of this world. 

Whistling a cheerful melody, she lithely manoeuvred her way up to the tallest masts on her ship. Hers. 

In a split second, her life changed. Panic clouded her mind, her heart beating as fast as it ever had, as she realized that for the first time in her life, her grip was not steady and her feet were sliding, sliding off the mast. _Sankta Alina protect me now,_ she prayed to her saints, but not even the powerful _Sol Koroleva_ would receive her prayers today. A moment of clarity descended upon her, even though she tried to rebel against the understanding that she was about to die in such an undignified way - a sailor, drowned. The odds were all against her, somehow, as she slowly fell, then fell unconscious as her ship toppled over into the sea. Her eyes closed, she thought of one thing and one thing only: _Kaz…_


End file.
